


Why You Don't Read Charles Stross When Falling Asleep

by Yinepuhotep



Category: The Laundry Files - Charles Stross
Genre: Gen, Horror, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinepuhotep/pseuds/Yinepuhotep
Summary: After reading Equoid while falling asleep, the narrator has a disturbing dream.Or is it?





	Why You Don't Read Charles Stross When Falling Asleep

“I say again, target my location. I need at least four Mk. 77 bombs on my location.”

“But what about you? We’re still showing you inside the target zone.”

“I am expendable.” He sighed heavily. “Look. My back is to the door. My flamethrower is almost dry. And if you don’t kill this nest with fire, you’re going to have to drop a nuke on this town to keep them from spreading.”

“But – understood. I wish there were some other way.”

“Believe me, so do I, but the spawn are – “ He fired a short blast at some cone shells that had gotten too close. “– very close to breaking out. And there are thousands of them in here.”

“Understood. Air strike inbound.”

“Thank you. The world thanks you.”

“I hope that’s enough.”

The sound of incoming fighters came from outside. This was going to suck. No one sane wanted to burn to death.

\-----

He woke up with a start and shook his head. _Fuck, that was a vivid dream!_ He looked up at his monitor, where the [Tor.com](https://www.tor.com/2013/09/24/equoid/) website was still open. _That’ll teach me to read horror stories when I’m nodding off._

Several slime trails crossed the floor from his computer case to the open window. He yawned and glanced toward the window, wondering why it was open, just as a cone shell dropped out of sight.


End file.
